


Dream of paradise

by Lilyfloral



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone loves Steve Rogers, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Or teen but whatever, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve's A LOT younger than the other avengers, Steve's the avenger baby, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony being the dad we all know he is, Well pre-parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyfloral/pseuds/Lilyfloral
Summary: The avengers find out Steve's life changing secret and at first he's mortified and terrified, thinking it's going to change everything.Although it may end up gaining him the father figure he never had.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Dream of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this Is a really big spur of the moment fic and more for myself because I absolutely adore this troupe were Steve is the youngest avenger by A LOT and the rest of the team is super protective of him, especially Tony :') 
> 
> As of now this is a one-shot but it could change and I could add mini chapters with Steve and Tony or Steve and avengers bonding or whatever else if y'all are interested!
> 
> -  
> And I've been having a lot of work anxiety, especially this morning it was super bad. Having a panic attack like not even 5 minutes before you work is not fun since you have to show up to work looking like you didn't just have a mental breakdown 5 minutes ago. Sighs. 
> 
> -  
> Anyways, this is obviously mostly platonic relationships between Steve and the avengers team and Steve and Tony acting like father and son because I'm a sucker. 
> 
> But since I'm such a big sucker there is some Phlint because I love Clint and Phil and there isn't enough. 
> 
> -  
> If anyone cares the titles from paradise by coldplay. While I was writing I didn't have a title yet, and I was listening to paradise since I like to listen to music when I write, and thought the lyrics fit enough. Plus I love the song it's one of my favorites. 
> 
> -
> 
> ANYWAY without further ago, let's go and enjoy! :D
> 
> P.s : as always I'm my own beta reader and it's late and I'm sleepy, please excuse any spelling mistakes.

"What" Tony hisses staring at the document on the desk in front of him "Are you fucking bullshitting me right now Fury? Because this isn't funny" 

"Mr.Stark, keep your voice down, this is extremely classified information and under any circumstances does NOT need to get out to the public, and no. I am not 'bullshitting' you. Everything you see in front of you are facts" 

"I-but this..I refuse to believe this without another person here to confirm it!" 

"You're the only other person here at the moment Mr.Stark" Fury sighs from the other side of the table, rubbing his temples "we've had multiple professionals look over every small thing and detail- everything adds up, I understand it's a bit of a shock but it's one-hundred precent true" 

Tony opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it again, what is there to say? He looks down at the manilla folder and the document inside it again. This shouldn't be possible but all the facts were here- right in front of his face. 

"But..why didn't he tell us the truth?" 

"That I'm not sure, you'll have to ask him yourself" Tony watches as Fury, pushes his chair back, stands up and walks towards the door "Ah, one more thing before I go Mr.Stark, you'll have to tell the rest of the team and they'll likey have the same reaction you did- be shocked and confused, take it easy telling them" with that Tony watches as Fury leaves- closing the door behind him. 

Leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. 

——————————————————————————

"Steve Rogers is a fucking minor!" Tony yells storming into Bruce's lab dropping the Manila folder on the desk Bruce is working on 

"Excuse me?" The other scientist asks, turning his attention away from what he was working on "What did you say?"

"Steve fucking Roger's is a kid! A adolescence! Bruce he's a god damn fucking teenager!" Tony shouts throwing his hands in the air 

Bruce just looks up at the other scientist with a raised eyebrow "Tony what in the world are you talking about?" 

"Captain America isn't old enough to drink! Or vote for christ's sake! I don't even think he's old enough to buy cigarettes or a porno!" Tony yells shoving the folder in Bruce's face 

Bruce glares between Tony and the folder with a mixture of confused and puzzlement on his face before he picks up his glasses and walks over to his chair, flipping open the folder to read. Tony paces across the lab as Bruce is reading like he doesn't know where he wants to be. He can't stay still- he's been keeping this information to himself to hours he's going to explode. 

After Bruce is finished reading he's silent for a long time, re-reading the document in the folder over and over, doing mental math. Tony's about to explore when Bruce speaks "Tony, how is this-" 

"Possible? Logical?" Tony rambles racking his hand through his hair "I have no idea, Fury legit showed up twenty minutes ago and dropped this ball on me and left like I was no deal! Steve hasn't even hit his twenties yet!" 

"This is-" 

"Not possible? Insane?"

"Amazing" Bruce mutters flipping though the faces making a few notes 

Tony stops pacing and looks at Bruce like he's completely lost his mind "Amazing!? Bruce look buddy, you and me have very different definitions of the word 'amazing' we just found out our brave, strong leader of the avengers- people who fight aliens and save the world, is a fucking teen!" Tony gestures waving his arms in the air in a panic "What are we going to do!?" 

"Well, I mean yes it's a shock" Bruce says closing the folder and taking off his glasses "but I don't really understand how this is gonna change anything" 

"Not going to change anything!?" Tony cries out "Steve Rogers, Captain America went from a seventy twenty seven year old to a seventy year old teenager in 10 minutes!? How does that not change anything!" 

Bruce sighs at looks at the other man "Listen Tony- think about it, has age ever really been a huge factor for Steve? It kinda got throw out the window when he was frozen for seventy years, I mean yeah his a big shocker but c'mon. Sure we found out Steve's not actually twenty seven but younger" Bruce stops talking for a moment, looking at the stress a negative emotion on Tony's face since he first came into the lab "A LOT younger, but what does it change in the grand scheme of things? He's still Steve Rogers, our friend and teammate" 

"Bruce I think you're missing a major factor here" Tony says finally plopping himself down in a chair "Steve's not of legal age yet- he's a minor and needs a guardian, that one of the main reasons Fury came to me actually, lots of things have changed since the forties, there's so many things Steve wouldn't be allowed to do if ANYONE found out he wasn't legal, he wouldn't be allowed to be Captain America is just one thing" 

"Then we take him in" Bruce answers simply 

"Excuse me?" 

"Tony you said S.H.I.E.LD would take authority over Steve if he didn't have a legal guardian right? Well the last time I checked all of us are of legal age, we could look after him, do all the things parents do with their kids y'know? It's still Steve, I can't see him going out and doing anything bad" 

"I guess but.." Tony stops himself, Bruce's argument did make sense, in a really weird way. It wasn't like anyone else knew, this was really important information Fury trusted the avengers with- none else "Jesus christ, I'm old enough to be his father.." 

Bruce chuckles and scans the contents of the folder "Technically so am I, technically all of us are" 

"God, this is so fucking weird" Tony grumbles, he reaches his arm over and grabs the folder from Bruce, reading over the documents as if he hadn't already done it a million times "So our righteous justice captain lied about not only his age, but his address, last name, medical records and height? Wow Steve tried to lie about his height? Like they couldn't tell by just looking at him" 

Bruce looks over at Tony and grins "Kid was nothing if no persistent" then frowns as he just unconsciously called Steve 'kid'

"Yeah, right" Tony groans as he looks at the 6th rejection slip from the army "Lots of people would've given up after this many rejects, he must've wanted to be in the army really, really bad" 

"It was tough back then" Bruce shrugs "he wanted to make a difference lots of people did back then, it's not really that different nowadays y'know" 

"Still, this is obsessive by even me" 

"Well, turning to a different issue, when are we telling the rest of the team?" 

"Probably once everyone gets back so we can talk about Steve Rogers age" 

Bruce nods at the billionaire before looking back at the folder "Remember Tony, we have to be civil about this we need to show him we aren't angry okay?" 

The billionaire grabs the folder from Bruce and waves his hand in the air heading towards the door "Please I'm the master" 

The other scientist scoffs "Right you literally just came in here 5 minutes ago and yelled at me Steve is a minor without any other explanation" 

"Details Bruce, details" 

——————————————————————————

Steve yawns and stretches his arms above his head walking into the main room of the tower at around 6:30. He frowns as he realizes he's the only one that isn't in the living room- the rest of the team is there, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Clint, even Coulson is here. Everyone turns to look at him as he enters the living room, suddenly he feels extremely small

"Um, hey guys" he says slowly watching everyone's eyes on him "What's wrong? I didn't know there was a team meeting"

Bruce smiles warmly at him "Steve nothing's wrong, we just wanna talk, come sit" 

The way Bruce sounds, it doesn't seem like it's nothing "N-no thanks I'd rather stand"

"Steve" Natasha addresses him "Nothing is happening or going on, we just have something we'd like to talk to you about"

"Umh talk about what exactly?"

"How old were you when you went into the ice?" Tony asks causing Bruce to glare at him. 

"I told you all..27 why?" 

"I do believe you're adding a few more years" Tony blurts out 

"Tony!" Bruce hisses at the other scientist angrily 

Steve frowns and looks at the billionaire "What're you talking about?" 

"Something isn't correct with your timeline" Tony explains, talking the folder out and opening it, pulling out a certificate and placing it on the main table. 

Steve frowns and waits for his team to give him an explanation but none does, they just continue to watch him. So he slowly walks towards the certificate and picks it up ; it's a birth certificate. 

It's faded and old but his mothers signatures is clearly visible at the bottom. All of a sudden if feels like the airs been sucked out of his lungs and he can't breathe- the worlds closing in on him "W-where did you get this" he asks voice coming out strained and small.

"Fury gave it to me earlier" Tony explains "Steve we aren't made, I promise" 

He suddenly feels a lot smaller than he is, he can't breathe, he's going to pass out- they know they know, jesus they know!" "I-I" he stutters out 

"Steve" Natasha voice is oddly soft "We promise we aren't mad at you, we just need to talk about what we're going to do after this ok?" 

Nononononono his vision is getting blurry, his throat is closing in on him- he feels like he's suffocating, he's back in the ice all over again he-he's drowning he can't stay here

"Steve-" Clint tries to address him from his sport beside Phil but he isn't hearing it 

He drops the birth certificate, turns around and bolts out the doors of the tower as fast as he can. 

——————————————————————————

It takes Tony a little over half an hour to locate Steve, he's sitting on a bench in the middle of central park. Tony approaches him slowly and sits on the bench beside him, thankfully Steve doesn't try to run again but he has his head down and refuses to look Tony in the eyes. 

"Jeez when you don't wanna be found you do NOT wanna be found" 

"I'm sorry" Steve says, voice small "I-I'll be out in a day I promise, I'll go back to the tower, grab all my things and be out-" 

"Whoa, whoa whoa- how does all this translate into kicking you out?" Tony asks genuinely confused. 

Steve lifts his head up to look at Tony, there's tear tracks on his face- it's obviously he's been crying. Tony's heart clenches at this sight, he feels a strong need to pull the younger man into his arms. 

"I lied Tony! everything about me is a lie! I can't stay here, I don't wanna cause anyone anymore trouble that I already have, okay?" 

"Hey Steve" Tony says softly placing his hand on the other man's shoulder as Steve looks up to him "you aren't the first person to lie y'know? It's just a couple of white lies, not everything about you is a lie" 

"You don't understand Tony! I lied on federal documents, several times! I could go to jail for that, If this ever got out.."

"It's not gonna get out" Tony says simply 

"Tony!" Steve says shocked "I did perjury! Fury's gonna kick me off the team, I can't be Captain America anymore, if they find out you guys knew and didn't say anything you'd also be in trouble.. it's not worth it" he mutters voice shaking, it sounds like he's gonna stay crying again. 

"Okay Steve, first off Fury doesn't decide who gets to be an avenger and who lives in the tower- secondly Fury reveled this information to keep you safe, he wouldn't do it to kick you out and we aren't going to reveal this information to anyone, you're still Captain America- our teammate and friend okay?" 

Steve looks up at Tony and swallows hard, "I-I are you sure?" 

Tony just grins at him "Of course, but there's gonna be some ground rules alright? First off it's still gonna be the same in the battlefield, you have our back and we have yours okay? And no more of that self-sacrificing bullshit"

'I-" 

"Ah-ah nope" Tony says wagging his finger "the adult is talking" as Steve raises his eyebrow and glares at him "Third and final you can still be Captain America and led in the battle field, however behind the scenes you gotta step back, you're still a minor, you gotta let us take the reigns and led behind the battle and in the tower okay?" 

Steve nods "Okay..I can deal with that"

Tony grins at the younger man "Great! I just another question, why did you lie about your age?" 

Steve bites his lip and looks down "I was always really sick, they wouldn't even let me try they thought I wouldn't make it, they didn't give me a chance you don't understand how frustrating it was. I just wanted to help" Steve says softly "With my age and health issues I didn't even get a chance. I figured if I was older they'd give me a chance. Erskine was the only one who gave me a chance. I knew what I was getting into with the serum, the waver is in the folder I'm sure, I own Erskine everything" 

"Remind me to send him a thank you letter" Tony says causing Steve to look up and send him a small smile 

"Thank you for telling me" Tony says softly "I just have one more question for you before you go back" 

"Shoot" 

"How old were you went you joined the army"

"15, I couldn't even drive yet" 

15?! Holy fuck Steve was enlisting in the army while most kids were getting their license!? 

"Ok..when you crashed the plane?"

Steve sends Tony sheepish smile "I was 16" 

16!! Captain America was 16!? Good fucking lord they'd been lead into a battle by a sixteen year old "16..16 okay I can deal with that" 

"I'll be 17 in July if that helps" Steve says smiling

"Thanks for telling me Steve, it means a lot, no more big secrets right?"

"Mmh right" 

"Great, let's go home Steve" Tony says standing up 

Steve just smiles up at the older man "Okay..and Tony?" 

"Hm? Ooof!" Tony grunts as Steve wraps his arms around Tony burying his head into Tony's shoulder and Tony feels tears stains on his shirt "Thank you..thank you..thank you so much T-tony" 

Tony goes ridged with Steve weight against him, despite only being 16, he was still built like a truck. Tony feels a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest like a father bonding with his son "You're welcome Steve, let's go back home, alright?" 

——————————————————————————

Once they're back at the tower they're swarmed by their other worried, fretting teammates. After Steve apologizes the rest of the team explains they aren't mad, just very worried. Tony explains the situation and everyone's extremely relived and happy, hugging Steve and joking around. 

It's around 7:30 by the time everything's sorted out and Steve's happy and safe. Tony offers they relaxed for the rest of the night. The team let's Steve decide after all this exhaustion and he wants to watched die hard since he explains he never got the chance to watch it. 

Of course the rest of the team agrees and everyone settles down in the living room. Thor and Bruce on a couch together, Natasha on the armchair, of course Clint and Phill on the second couch, Phil's arm around Clint as Clint's learning against Phil's chest. And Steve with Tony on the final couch. 

Halfway through the movie, the rooms filled with soft snores coming from Steve as he leans against the armrest on the opposite side of the couch that Tony's sitting on. 

Tony looks over at Steve and smile softly, grabbing the remote and pausing the move "The kids clocked out, I think it's time we all headed to bed, capiche?" 

The rest of the teams nods "Good idea" Natasha says "I have a book I need to start, have a good night everyone" As she stands up and heads towards the elevator, pushing the button to go up to her room "Oh and Tony?"

"Hmm?" The billionaire asks turning to Natasha before the elevator closes 

"Keep Steve safe or I will murder you in cold blood, you understand me?" Natasha states, voice low 

"Understood she-devil"

Tony doesn't get a reply, Natasha just turns around at the elevator closes, giving Tony the finger. 

"I must go as well friends!" Thor stands up cape following behind him "I am needed on Asgard, keep Steven safe" 

Bruce just smiles at Thor "We will, see you later"

"I will see you tomorrow!" Thor states again as he leaves the living room behind departing as to not wake Steve 

"I think that's the quietest I've ever seen Thor before" Tony says with a raised eyebrow

"Don't get used to it, it won't last" Bruce startes taking off his glasses to clean them 

"As fun as this has been I shall also head to bed" Phil mutters standing up walking towards the stairs before he grunts as a lump of blonde hair latches into his back and around his shoulders 

"Babbbe don't leavs without me" Clint whines, clinging onto his boyfriend like a leech 

"Clint get off- you're heavy" Phil groans halfway up the first fight of stairs with a clingy boyfriend 

"It's your fault! Why did you always take the stairs anyway? I'm tired and we have an elevator" Clint grumbles still hanging of his boyfriend 

"I take the stairs because it's good exercise, maybe if you were in shape you wouldn't complain, I don't understand how or why Fury sends you on all those stealth missions and you survive" Phil murmurs 

Tony hears a gasps from up the stairs "You're so mean to me! I'm breaking up with you"

Tony hears a grumble "Good.." 

Tony looks over a Bruce who's smiling at the staircase "I'm going to bed as well, you should too Tony, don't you dare stay up all night in your lab, understand?" 

Tony places his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay I'm gonna get Steve settled" 

With that, Tony get up and grabs a pillow off the couch and carefully places it under Steve's head smiling as the teenager curdles further into the couch looking small for such a large man.  
Tony smiles and grabs a large blanket, unfolds it and places it under the captain who smiles in his rest, he looks like he's more relaxed he has been in a long time. 

Yawning Tony turns around to turn off the light as he hears a soft voice behind him "Thanks dad..." 

Tony freezes at those 9 words. His hearts in his throat he turns around mouth gaping open like a fish. He hears a chuckle behind him and sees Bruce smiling at him 

"Bruce!" Tony hisses walking towards the other scientist poking him in the chest "this is serious! Did you hear Steve!?" 

"Yes Tony I hear it, I'm surprised you didn't see this coming sooner" 

"Uh what!?" 

Bruce just sighs at the billionaire "Tony c'mon, Steve sees you as a father figure"

Tony doesn't even have any words to that statement, he thought he had enough plot twists for today but I guess no, he feels like his heads gonna explode 

"Before all this was revealed Steve was close to you, why did you think he went to you when he had a nightmare and not anyone else?"

"B-but" 

"Nope, not done yet he always came to you when he was stressed out or needed comfort, he was always worried about you in battle- he needed you to be safe. He couldn't bear to lose you. Remember even though he's Captain America he's still a kid. His father was abusive and his mother died when he was young. He seeks your comfort because he sees you are the father he never had" 

Tony feels like his world just exploded. Despite being so strong and brave, Steve was a kid and needed an adults comfort- he was just kidding before with Bruce but it's true. He's old enough and the hug earlier..

Steve sees him as a father.. 

He looks over at the youngest avenger and lets a small smile escape. He walks over to the kid and runs his hand though Steve's hair. The avengers protect each other and nothings going to change that. 

Tony might have not had a good childhood or much or a childhood at all but neither did Steve and while Tony didn't have a second chance Steve did. 

He wouldn't repeat his father's parenting. Steve might have given them the shock of their lives, and Tony was by no means Steve's biologcal father. 

But Steve deserved a good father. And if he saw Tony as his father he was going to be the best father, and parent he could possibly be.

"I love you kiddo" Tony mummers softly lifting Steve's hair up- kissing his forehead causing Steve to shift in his sleep 

"We're going to protect you now and forever, I'm gonna be the parent you never got to have" 

Tony sits up and turns around, Bruce is gone but he can't bring himself to care. He turns to see Steve smiling in his sleep. Walking over to the light switch Tony feels happier than he has in a long time. 

Turning off the lights he walks towards the elevator, getting in and pushing the button to his lab 

"Hey J?" He asks quietly 

"Yes sir?"

"My Stark pad is in my lab correct?"

"Yes" 

"Good, keep a camera on Steve, I'm going to get some work done in my lab" 

"Understood sir, might I ask what you're planning on doing?"

"I'm designing Steve a better more sturdy suit and reinforcing his shield"

"How thoughtful of you, you really care about Captain Rogers don't you?"

"You were listening, of course I do, he's a kid and.." Tony pauses thinking of his next words, he never thought he'd be a parent but he'd do anything for Steve- his kid "I have a kid and duty to fulfill. I'm gonna be the best god damn father ever"

"You'll be a wonderful parent Mr.Stark" JARVIS says and Tony can hear the happiness in his A.I, or as happy as an A.I can sound. If JARVIS had a face he'd definitely be smiling 

"Thanks J"

"But don't stay up to late, sleeping is also important"

With that Tony looks up at the elevator ceiling and frowns "You ruined the moment J"

"My apologies sir"

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? This isn't entirely unrealistic because back in the WW1 there were LOTS of underage men fighting in the war. Definitely not all of them were legal age..so
> 
> -  
> I'm a sucker for younger! Steve what can I say? I love his relationship with Tony, romantic or not 😌
> 
> Don't worry about Phil and Clint they're fine, I'd never break up my precious sons, Clints just being a drama queen, kudos to Phill for putting up with him lol. Jk 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed even though it's definitely different, I'll see you all when I finish and edit the next chapter of captain woof!
> 
> Although I'll probably write some Omegaverse with Omega Steve! Since there isn't enough of it.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading :)
> 
> -  
> As always I'm on good old tumbls @Lilyflorals if anyone wants to hang out or yell at me c:


End file.
